Babysitting
by BrittSPierce
Summary: Finn and Rachel babysit Beth! Finchel, Quick and Quam.
1. Unexpected Phone call

A/N Thanks for the reviews on my last fic, "Red Carpet Event"! If you haven't read it, feel free to check it out! You can also read my first story, "Heartbreaker"!

It was a Thursday night, and the Berry home was quiet. Hiram and Leroy were busy and Rachel was in her room singing. Suddenly the phone rang. "Rachel, it's for you! Someone named Quinn?" Leroy called. "Oh! Let me take that!" Rachel said. "Hello?" Quinn said. "Oh. Hi Quinn. Is something wrong?" Rachel asked. "Well, Puck and I wanted to go out to dinner and my mom can't watch Beth. Would you and Finn mind watching her?" Quinn answered. "Sure when and what time?" Rachel replied. "Let's say at my house and at 5ish tomorrow." she answered. "Okay! Let me text Finn. See you then." Rachel said. "Cool, bye Rachel and thanks!" "You're welcome!"


	2. Hey You!

Rachel called Finn as soon as she hung up from Quinn. But when she called, she got his voicemail. "Hey this is Finn Hudson. Leave a message." it said. "Hey Finny! Quinn called and I need to ask you a question. Bye! I love you!" then she hung up. Less than two seconds later he texted her and said, "Oh no! What'd she do?" So, Rachel called him again. This time, he picked up. "Hey, Rach! What happened?" "Quinn asked if we would baby-sit Beth tomorrow." she answered. "Oh. Well uh sure. I guess?" Finn said unsure of it. In the beginning, that was supposed to be his daughter. But he wanted for Rachel to be happy. "Yay! I'll come over to your house at 4:30! Got it?" "Yep." Okay! Bye I love you!" "Love you more, Rach! Bye."


	3. Trip To The Fabray's

It was 4:30 on a Friday night, Rachel Berry got out of her dads' car. "See ya later sweetie!" they called. "Love you lots! Bye!" she called back. As soon as she got out of the car, she rang the Hudson/Hummel doorbell. "Hi Rachel!" cried Carol Hummel. "Finn! Rachel's here!" she yelled to her son. "Coming!" he replied. Two seconds later Finn came down the stairs and gave Rachel a huge hug. "Hey, babe!" he said placing a kiss on her forehead. "Hey!" she said back. "You ready?" he asked. "Yep" she said skip1ping to his truck. "Bye Mom!" Finn yelled to his mother. "Bye Mrs. Hummel!" Rachel also yelled. "Bye kids! Be safe! Have fun!" "Will do!" Finn hollered back. "So, you know how to get to the Fabray's right?" Rachel asked. "Oh yeah." Finn murmured remembering dating Quinn and going over there 24/7. But he loved Rachel now, and that didn't matter. Tonight was going to be fun for both of them. And as Rachel got done singing "My Man" from her Funny Girl soundtrack she kept in Finn's car he blurted out, "I love you"

A/N Thanks for all the reviews! There is more chapters coming. Sorry I haven't updated in a while! Been busy! I do not own Glee or characters. All goes to Ryan Murphy and Fox Broadcasting. WARNING: Quick/Quam drama later!


	4. I Want My Stix!

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or characters.

"You almost ready, Puck?" Quinn asked. They decided to go to Breadstix. They wanted to go some where close so incase "Finchel" needed them. "Yep. Hey! Where the hell are Hudson and Berry? I want to go to the stix!" he yelled. "Puck! Give them time! It's only 4:30! I told Rachel to come at 5ish!" sometimes her boyfriend frustrated her. But, he wanted her and the baby back after NYC so he moved in with her, her mother, and Beth. So she _did _love him. How couldn't she? Suddenly the door bell rang. When Quinn's mother opened it, she saw a tall familiar boy, and short brunette standing there with little smiles. "Hello! You must be Mrs. Fabray! I'm Rachel Berry and you know Finn. We're here to baby-sit your granddaughter." Rachel said. "Oh. Come in." she said as she ushered them in. "Quinnie! Noah! Finn and Rochelle are here!" Mrs. Fabray called. "It's Rachel!" Rachel said politely. "Oh. Sorry about that." Mrs. Fabray stated. "Oh hey Frankenteen. Berry." Puck said coming down the stairs. "RACHEL!" Quinn cried running down the stairs. She gave her a **huge **hug. "Are they friends now?" Finn whispered to Puck. "Yeah. Dude it scares me too." "QUINN!" Rachel squealed returning the hug. "Okay, Beth is asleep so when she wakes up-" Puck started. "Puck. Rachel and I texted to each other about the details." Quinn said winking at Rachel. Rachel winked back and Quinn's mom came into the room. "Okay kids I'm going to that meeting and won't be back until tomorrow. It's in Cleveland so Rachel, Finn, the emergency numbers-" Quinn's mother was cut off by her daughter. "Mom I already told Rachel." Quinn spoke up. "Okay then have fun! Love you Quinn!" "Love you too mom! See ya!" "We'd better head out too." Quinn said. "See ya later!" Quinn said following Puck who was already out the door. "Bye!" Rachel and Finn said at the same time. "Baby's asleep." Finn prompted. "Wanna make out?"


	5. Water and Drama

"Table for two please" Puck told the waiter. As they walked through Breadstix Quinn heard a familiar laugh. As soon as she looked over it was Sam and Mike at a table. Quinn looked flawless in a pretty cream colored sweater and dark-wash skinny jeans. Her hair up in two French braids. It had grown out over the summer so she could pull it back. "You waitress will be with you shortly." the man said. "You okay, Quinn?" Puck asked her. "Yes, I'm fine." she answered. She couldn't be! Wait was she? NO! "Puck I have to use the restroom. If the waitress come, I want a water." she said. "Cool." he replied. As she ran towards the bathroom, tears rolled down her eyes. Did she want Sam back. No. No. And NO! Or…..maybe so?

**A/N: Sorry! I haven't updated in like forever! This was a quick write. Sorry, if it's to short!**


	6. Regret Awaits

**A/N I know, I need to update sooner. I got my computer taken away and I also went on vacation. If you saw me on Twitter, Tumblr, or my Facebook Roleplay (I don't know who all reads this) then it was via my I touch.**

"Finn!" Rachel screamed as she heard the baby crying. "Let me go get her!" Finn stared at her and shook his head. "She's fine. I'll get her." Finn walked up the stairs to Quinn's room. _"Wow! It looks…..different." _he thought. He picked her up and cradled her in his arms. "Shh it's okay. I've got you. I won't hurt you. I promise." Suddenly the baby stopped crying. Rachel looked at him from afar. Thinking she was a jerk for telling him it was Puck's baby. This had to be Beth's father.


End file.
